


Тот, кто живет в шкафу

by klotho_borg



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Horror, Mystery, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока агенты ФБР выясняют, кто же такой Реймонд Реддингтон, начинается охота</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тот, кто живет в шкафу

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фэндомную Битву 2014 года для команды Blacklist

Каждая история имеет свое начало. Проблема только в том, что начал этих может быть несколько — и даже великое множество. Например, однажды вы упускаете одного очень опасного преступника или ваш муж оказывается вовсе не мужем, а шпионом, который годами следил за вами, просто очень хорошо замаскировавшись. Или однажды вас переводят в другой отдел, можно сказать, повышают по службе, а в этот же день один из самых опасных преступников приходит в главный офис ФБР и просто сдается. Или однажды случается пожар, который вы почти не помните, или Рождество, которое запомнилось, наоборот, слишком хорошо... И вот тут-то начинается.

У одной и той же истории могут быть сотни начал, и если остановиться на любом дальнейшем моменте, то все эти начала сольются в веселую череду событий, как в калейдоскопе. Они будут напоминать падающие костяшки домино, крепко сцепленные между собой кусочки мозаики, узелки на одной веревочке... Все эти метафоры по отношению к сущности самих начал объединяет одно: рассказывать историю можно с любого момента. Потому что он автоматически станет началом.

Поэтому для Элизабет Кин, агента ФБР и покинутой мужем жены, эта история началась со стука в дверь. Лиз открыла дверь и приветливо улыбнулась. За дверью стоял Арам Можтабай, нервно теребящий ремень сумки с верным компьютером. Он опасливо посмотрел на Лиз так, словно раздумывал, стоило ли ему заходить или лучше извиниться за беспокойство и быстренько исчезнуть в вечерних сумерках. 

— Заходи, Ресслер уже в здесь, — дружелюбно сказала Лиз. — И поверь, что бы ты там ни раскопал, не думаю, что это шокирует нас больше, чем все, что Реддингтон делал до этого.

Арам неуверенно улыбнулся и тяжело вздохнул:

— Ты себе даже не представляешь.

Дональд Ресслер сидел в гостиной с большой чашкой чая и печеньем, которое осталось у Лиз после заглянувшей в гости соседки. Все их с Томом общие подруги и друзья разом жалели Лиз, звонили, присылали смс-ки, куда-то звали и, что было самым ценным, хоть и немного меркантильным — приносили еду. К сожалению, большей частью это была выпечка, которая Лиз просто в горло не лезла. Хорошо, что Ресслер оказался не настолько привередливым. 

Арам поставил на журнальный столик ноутбук, открыл несколько файлов и обвел глазами коллег. Кажется, так он не нервничал даже на собеседовании в ФБР. 

— В общем, я сегодня сказал вам, что кое-что нашел на Реддингтона, и лучше это не обсуждать на работе.

Дональд хмыкнул и саркастично улыбнулся:

— Знаешь, я даже не представляю, что на него можно не найти, так что можешь не держать драматическую паузу.

— У нас в отделе сейчас некоторые проблемы... — продолжил Арам. — И поскольку новых дел явно не предвидится, я решил немного поработать над жестким диском, который мы нашли у Тома. Ну, помнишь, ты еще выпросила его у детектива, который вел его дело, и сказала, чтобы я посмотрел, как время будет?

Лиз кивнула. Почему-то ей казалось, что сейчас сбивать Арама с толку и просить сразу перейти к сути, как они обычно делали на работе, не стоит, и дело не только в вежливости гостеприимной хозяйки. 

— В общем, я восстановил кое-какие файлы, хоть и пришлось повозиться. Было много непонятного, но, по счастью, связанного с Реддингтоном, а его передвижения нам были частично известны благодаря твоей работе, Дональд. — Он кивнул начинающему мрачнеть Ресслеру. — В общем, я кое-где покопался, кое-что сопоставил и... Решил, что вы должны об этом знать. 

Арам взял многозначительную паузу и развернул ноутбук монитором к Ресслеру и Лиз. 

— Я заметил совпадения в передвижениях мистера Реддингтона. В некоторых случаях он, как бы это получше сказать, был в двух разных местах в одно и то же время. 

— Да ладно, кто-то из информаторов мог ошибиться, — сказала Лиз, вглядываясь в фотографии и подписи под ними. 

— Просто Том тоже задавался этим вопросом, похоже, он пришел к тому же, что и мы. И вот тут вполне четкие свидетельства, что другие агенты Берлина видели Реддингтона в Вашингтоне и в Сан-Марино, к примеру. В один и тот же день, с разрывом буквально в полчаса. 

— Они могли что-то напутать. 

— Фотографии подлинны. Я проверил.

Лиз обернулась к Ресслеру в поисках поддержки, но тот сохранял абсолютно непроницаемое выражение лица. 

— За все то время, что Рэд провел с нашим чипом в шее, что-нибудь подобное случалось? — наконец спросил он.

— Думаю, если бы что-то необычное случилось, то ребята сказали бы или указали в отчете, — неуверенно сказал Арам.

— То есть ты не знаешь.

— Я проверю.

— Вот и хорошо.

— Дон, но это же невозможно, — попыталась воззвать к остаткам здравомыслия Лиз.

— Чему я научился за пять лет выслеживания Реддингтона и за этот год работы с ним, так это тому, что в его случае невозможного просто не существует, — сказал Ресслер и тяжело вздохнул. — Но мы должны все проверить.

 

Зверь чуть повел носом, принюхиваясь. Пахло землей, прелыми листьями, духами проехавшей здесь три часа назад девушки на велосипеде. Пахло будущей жертвой. Это был очень пустынный уголок парка, лишь изредка кто-то сюда забредал. Но сегодня это даже ему на руку. 

— Не правда ли, хорошая сегодня погода? — любезно обратился зверь к своей спутнице.

— Да, чудесный вечер. — Женщина улыбнулась, отбрасывая светлые волосы назад. 

Хотела ему понравиться. Глупая. Она уже ему нравится, но он знает, как сделать так, чтобы она стала еще привлекательнее. Гораздо спокойнее и бледнее, правда. И вкуснее.

Зверь взял свою спутницу под руку и повел по песчаной дорожке.

 

В небольшом пруду неторопливо плавали утки. Реддингтон кормил их хлебом с такой сосредоточенностью, словно от этого зависели судьбы мира. Утки подплывали к кусочкам хлеба медленно и ели с некоторой жеманностью, так что баланс был сохранен — обе стороны процесса кормления вели себя с должным пафосом.

Лиз подошла к Рэду и стала рядом, уставившись в воду. Она думала, что, может быть, стоило рассказать ему все сейчас — о том, что нашел Арам, об их догадках... Ах да, у них же не было догадок. А на прямой вопрос Реддингтон никогда не отвечал, скорее луна упала бы с неба, чем такое случилось.

— Лиззи, прежде чем я начну рассказывать о нашем новом деле, я хочу обратить твое особое внимание, насколько важно это расследование.

Элизабет удивленно приподняла брови.

— У нас когда-нибудь бывало по-другому? — осведомилась она.

— Верно, все герои «черного списка» чрезвычайно опасны, и поимка каждого из них очень важное дело, но этот... — на короткое, почти незаметное мгновение Рэд запнулся, — человек очень опасен. Вчера со мной связался один из старых друзей. Настолько старых, что я с трудом вспомнил, кто это. Оказалось, что мой бывший сосед, еще когда...

— Когда ты не был преступником. — Лиз невольно сглотнула. — Как он нашел тебя?

— Правильнее сказать, вышел на меня. Связался по одному из отдаленных каналов, и если уж он нашел именно меня, то ты можешь представить, как у него обстоят дела. 

— И что же с ним случилось?

— Не с ним. С одной из его хороших подруг, Эшли Снайдер. Она пропала. Совершенно на нее не похоже, уже трое суток ее никто не видел. Бросила работу, детей, мужа, престарелых родителей... Сама знаешь, как это бывает.

— Они заявили в полицию? 

— Да, но мой друг расспросил ее знакомых, коллег и узнал, что в последнее время ее видели с одним мужчиной. Высокий, европейской наружности, очень обходительный. Никто не видел его больше одного раза, никто не говорил с ним, кроме пропавшей Эшли, конечно, но... Я склонен согласиться с моим другом. Это снова он. 

— Кто «он»?

— Про него долгое время ходили одни легенды, я никогда не видел его — никто никогда не видел его, кроме его жертв. У него есть прозвище — «Вендиго», запомни это. Он каким-то образом находит себе жертв, похищает их, и... больше их никто никогда не видит. 

Лиз помолчала, ожидая продолжения, но его не последовало.

— И что? Чем этот «Вендиго» еще знаменит, у нас таких кадров было достаточно.

— Лиззи, я не хотел пугать тебя, но, — Рэд посмотрел на нее с какой-то жалостью во взгляде, — его называют «Вендиго» не просто так. Он ест людей. Разрывает и ест.

Лиз замолчала, стараясь уложить информацию в голове хоть как-то. 

— Если его никто не видел, — медленно сказала она, — то, как все узнали о том, что он делает?

— Его нанимают в качестве профессионального киллера, когда хотят, чтобы жертвы ужасно страдали. Месть, застилающая глаза, сама понимаешь, что просто ради денег такого не делают.

— И кто же желал отомстить несчастной Эшли настолько сильно? 

Рэд улыбнулся победной улыбкой учителя, который только что растолковал нерадивому двоечнику, как взять квадратный корень из числа. 

— Вот видишь, ты уже начинаешь думать, как агент ФБР! Что нам и требуется. — Он порылся за пазухой и протянул ей тоненькую папку: — Тут адреса Эшли Снайдер и моего знакомого, а так же краткое описание подозреваемого.

— Здесь три листка бумаги, — сказала Лиз, скептически глядя на папку.

— Раньше я говорил все на словах, а теперь вхожу в ваше положение — предоставляю любимую вашим управлением бумажную волокиту. Уверен, Купер оценит, когда выйдет на работу. А пока передай привет Ресслеру.

Дональд Ресслер был спешно повышен до исполняющего обязанности главы секретного отдела, работающего с Реддингтоном, и чувствовал себя по этому поводу весьма неуютно. Отдел неуклонно сокращался. Сначала увольнения из-за вполне обоснованной паранойи, потом Мира Малик, потом Гарольд Купер, выбывший из строя, к счастью, ненадолго. Не нужно быть гадалкой, чтобы понять, что события вокруг принимают скверный оборот и вскоре, вполне возможно, несчастья обрушатся на чью-то голову. Агент Ресслер изучающее посмотрел на агента Кин, которая с недовольным видом читала материалы по делу. Нет. Реддингтон с него голову снимет, да он сам себе пулю в лоб пустит, если с ней что-то случится. Хватит с него чужих смертей, которые происходят у него на глазах.

— То есть он ничего не сказал? — подытожил агент Ресслер, возвращаясь к разговору. 

— Я просто не решилась спросить. — Лиз вздохнула. — Он не сказал бы в любом случае. Он говорит только то, что, как он считает, нам пригодится. И это касается всего. 

— А как продвигается наше другое расследование?

— Как может продвигаться расследование, касающееся Реддингтона? — раздраженно поинтересовалась Лиз. 

Ресслер несколько секунд раздумывал, а затем, решившись, начал:

— Я хотел бы, чтобы ты кое-что знала. Та история в Брюсселе, которую вспоминал Ансло Гаррик, пока я...

... лежал с простреленной ногой.

— Я не горжусь этим поступком, — сказал Ресслер, прямо глядя в глаза Лиз. — Тогда наша группа заключила с Гарриком сделку. Он сдал нам Реддингтона. И не просто сдал... Рэд тогда был уязвим. Он оказался запертым в гостиничном номере, все выходы просматривались нашими людьми, все окна были под прицелом. И он ушел. 

Ресслер взял многозначительную паузу, за время которой Лиз в голову могли прийти сотни вариантов того, как мог сбежать Реддингтон, и сотни опровержений этих вариантов. 

— Я знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, но мы тогда проверили все. Он просто не мог уйти, но сделал это. 

— Что было в номере? — машинально спросила Лиз. 

— Шкаф, кровать, тумбочка, ванная комната, куда он, судя по отсутствию отпечатков, даже не заходил. Я был там, — продолжал Ресслер. — Возможно, мы что-то упустили, а возможно, нет. Возможно, это просто вне нашей компетенции.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Пока не знаю. Ладно, это то самое дело, которое он нам подкинул? Боже мой, он не меняется.

 

Если бы Реддингтон по какой-нибудь странной причуде подкинул это дело не в специальный отдел ФБР, а в какой-нибудь полицейский участок, то оно тут же удостоилось клички «висяк» и было с чистой совестью отложено на дальнюю полку. Потому что его было невозможно раскрыть, даже имея портрет предполагаемого подозреваемого. Странного высокого господина приятной европейской наружности видело рядом с Эшли Снайдер очень много людей, но никто с ним не заговаривал. Это доказывало, что таинственный указанный Рэдом «Вендиго» существует, но не более. Ни малейшего предположения, кто он и как мог быть связан с Эшли, откуда появился и куда пропал. Родственники, случайно видевшие их на улице, припоминали, что Эшли говорила что-то о новом коллеге, а коллеги, наоборот, считали, что это был дальний родственник. Каждый из тех, кто с трудом припоминал иностранца, видел его один раз и то мельком, при этом очень давно. А три дня назад Эшли просто вышла на работу, но не дошла до нее и пропала.

Лиз чувствовала себя загнанной лошадью с шорами на глазах, которую гоняют по кругу. Они с Ресслером присели в уличном кафе и взяли себе по чашке кофе, чтобы хоть немного прояснить мысли.

— Адьюльтер, — непререкаемым тоном сказал Ресслер.

— Трудно поспорить, — хмыкнула Лиз. — Если она упоминала об этом Мистере Икс перед разными людьми, то сообщала им разную информацию. Хотя, может быть, она готовила семье какой-то сюрприз...

— Собственное исчезновение — вот так сюрприз. Нужно попросить Арама посмотреть похожие исчезновения, попробуем пойти другим путем, раз Рэд говорит, что это не единичный случай.

— Нет. Не нужно просить Арама, сами справимся.

Дональд отставил чашку с кофе и пристально посмотрел на Лиз.

— Элизабет, чего я не знаю? Чем занимается Арам в рабочее время?

— Работой! Проверяет перемещения Рэда за все время сотрудничества с нами, а так же перетряхивает все наши прошлые дела — вдруг мы что-то упустили. 

— И это связано с нашим текущим делом...

— Ты не задумывался, почему вообще этот «Вендиго» выбрал именно Эшли? — В глазах у Лиз загорелся знакомый многим детективам, от любителей до профессионалов, огонек азарта. — Знакомую старого друга Реддингтона? Эти окольные пути очень похожи на почерк Берлина.

Ресслер чуть округлил глаза.

— Выстрел в никуда, если честно.

— А вдруг на самом деле нет? К тому же почему всем должен заниматься Арам, что мы, сами похожие преступления по базе поискать не можем?

Дональд скептически покачал головой.

— Быть может, ты и права... Ладно, пойдем, у нас еще один адрес остался — секретарша миссис Снайдер, быть может, она видела этого загадочного вендиго поближе...

 

В пафосных детективах говорят, что убийца всегда возвращается на место преступления. В простонародье же говорят, что собака всегда возвращается к своей блевотине. Нелестная метафора, но, тем не менее, факт. 

Зверь провел глазами парочку агентов ФБР, вышедших из того самого кафе, где несколько дней назад красивая девушка смеялась над его шутками, а он склонялся над ее шеей. Как интересно, агенты... Таких по его душу еще не присылали. Если у него, конечно, эта самая душа имелась. В последние годы зверь стал сомнительно относиться к человеческой метафизике. Она казалась ему ненадежной.

А вот мысль вдоволь повеселиться и устроить себе настоящую охоту, впервые за долгие годы, весьма заинтересовала и взбудоражила его. 

 

Разговор с секретаршей Снайдер предсказуемо не дал ничего. Хотя нет, она слышала предполагаемое имя убийцы — Джейсон, но это могло с равным успехом быть псевдонимом, ложным следом и чем угодно. 

Лиз в раздражении крутанулась на офисном стуле и наугад достала листок из стопки распечатанных новостей о пропавших людях за последние пять лет. Информации было катастрофически много. Пропавшие без вести по всей Америке исчислялись тысячами, а «Вендиго» перемещался по стране беспрепятственно, судя по информации от Реддингтона. Искать его по имеющимся данным было все равно что гадать на хрустальном шаре. 

В кабинет влетел Арам, по привычке все равно постучавшись на бегу.

— Новая информация касательно мистера Реддингтона, — сообщил он. — Во-первых, мы кое-что упустили. Помнишь дело об Испарителе? Из всех его альбомов только в одном было пустующее место без фотографии. Я провел экспертизу, на странице остались отпечатки Реддингтона. Это он взял фото, больше некому.

— Что за фото?

— К сожалению, я не могу восстановить его по пустующему месту, — язвительно сказал Арам и тут же сбавил обороты. — Извини, заработался немного. А во-вторых, Ансло Гаррик точно что-то знал. Но его всячески пытались оградить от этой информации. До того, как Реддингтон пустил ему пулю в голову, он попытался отстранить его от себя. И... что ли, вывести из-под удара. Это судя по информации от отдела Ресслера и по расшифрованным данным с диска Тома.

— Понятное дело, что Ансло получил свою пулю за что-то, — хмыкнула Лиз. — Значит ли это, что мы все в опасности?

— Мы постоянно в опасности, работа такая, — резонно заметил Арам. — А мистер Реддингтон мог бы убить нас раз пятьсот, если бы захотел.

— Да-да, мистер Реддингтон ужасно загадочный...

Дональд влетел в кабинет без стука, и едва не сбив с ног Арама.

— Кин, собирайся, у нас вызов. Секретарша миссис Снайдер, мисс Путс, только что позвонила в истерике. Кто-то пробрался в ее дом, пока она была в магазине, и разбросал... мясо.

— Мясо? — удивилась Лиз.

— Мясо. — Дональд посмотрел на нее тяжелым взглядом. — Мисс Путс не уверена, но среди бардака на кухне она разглядела чью-то ногу. 

Лиз непроизвольно схватилась за стол, глядя на округлившиеся от ужаса глаза Арама.

— Чью ногу? — из последних сил взывая к остаткам профессионального хладнокровия, поинтересовалась она.

— Без понятия. Возможно, это игра воображения. Но судмедэкспертов я туда уже отправил.

На месте предполагаемого преступления царила ужасная суматоха. Мисс Путс, которая еще утром показалась Лиз улыбчивой милой дамой, отчаянно рыдала и говорила, что больше не поднимется в свою квартиру. Ее утешали медсестры из спешно вызванной «скорой» и встревоженные соседи.

От группки судмедэкспертов их встречала маленькая суровая женщина, назвавшаяся Мирандой Колгроу. Она сообщила, что, к сожалению, нога на кухне мисс Путс принадлежит женщине, а про куски разбросанного мяса до проведения экспертизы рано что-то говорить. Они поднялись на второй этаж, в квартиру секретарши.

Лиз сразу показалось, что в бардаке, созданном на кухне, есть что-то нарочитое. Словно кто-то специально разбрасывал предметы в хаотичном порядке, чтобы таким странным образом привлечь внимание. Не успела Лиз задуматься о версии с ловушкой, как Ресслер предупреждающим жестом заставил ее остановиться, а сам поднял пистолет и вошел в комнату. 

Вендиго прыгнул внезапно, так быстро, что Лиз едва успела разглядеть сам момент нападения. Он выбил из рук Ресслера пистолет, и они вдвоем покатились по полу. Дональд, кажется, успел дважды ударить нападавшего, как вдруг тот странно ощерился и выпустил когти. Лиз застыла на месте не в силах как-то повлиять на происходящее. Вендиго с утробным рыком воткнул когти в плечо Ресслера и отбросил его от себя. Затем он оглянулся на Элизабет, ухмыльнулся и выпрыгнул прямо в открытое окно. 

Кин запоздало выстрелила, а затем метнулась к Ресслеру.

— Не подходи, — крикнул тот, тяжело дыша и поднимаясь. — Отойди. 

Лиз в каком-то ступоре сделала два шага назад, и, возможно, это и ее спасло. В этот момент на кухню заглянула Миранда.

— Вы в порядке? — поинтересовалась она у Ресслера.

Тот сделал два неуверенных шага, а потом слитным движением оказался рядом с судмедэкспертом.

— Прости, — голос его был похож на хрип или полузадушенный рык какого-то животного.

Дональд взял Миранду за шею, аккуратно, но крепко.

— Не двигайся, — предупредил он обеих женщин.

В полном молчании они вышли из дома и под удивленными взглядами соседей мисс Путс и остальных судмедэкспертов подошли к автомобилю Ресслера. Дональд галантно усадил Миранду на заднее сиденье, сковав ей руки за спиной и пристегнув ремнем. На мгновение он обернулся, и Лиз увидела, что у ее напарника абсолютно желтые глаза.

— Агент Ресслер с экспертом поехали проверить кое-какие улики, — сказала Лиз деревянным голосом, когда машина отъехала.

Под изумленными взглядами толпы она вернулась в квартиру, прислонилась к стене коридора и утомленно сползла на пол.

 

Лиз сидела на корточках у стены неотрывно глядя в одну точку. Что она сделала не так? Она поступила правильно, двинулась по следу, который должен был привести к преступнику. Тоненькая ниточка, по которой они шли в каждом их расследовании. Вот только в этот раз тот, кто находился с другой стороны, как будто дернул ее на себя, перехватывая контроль. И все случилось слишком быстро.

В глубине души Лиз знала, что если бы она послушалась Рэда и действительно полностью сосредоточилась на расследовании, не стала отвлекать Арама другими заданиями, тщательнее бы все перепроверила, то, возможно, этого бы не случилось. Но тут стоить наконец вспомнить о том, что же все-таки случилось. Если бы она только могла предположить, что такое вообще возможно. Даже сейчас она едва ли что-то понимала.

Если бы хоть кто-нибудь сказал Лиз о том, что их может ожидать. Она имела право знать, она же агент ФБР, черт возьми, а ей, как всегда, никто ничего не сообщал! Ну ничего, как только она найдет Ресслера, она ему все скажет.

Если тот, кого она найдет, еще будет Ресслером.

Лиз услышала шум шагов и утерла тыльной стороной ладони набежавшие слезы. Реддингтон вздохнул и сел на корточки рядом. Она ждала его, и он пришел, как будто так и должно было быть. Он ничего не спрашивал, хотя Лиз была готова отвечать и защищаться. Сама агент Кин не могла выбрать хотя бы несколько из всех тех вопросов, которые она хотела задать Рэду. Поэтому они молчали.

— Лиззи, я же говорил, что это очень важное дело, — наконец сказал Реддингтон. Голос у него был мягкий и слегка укоряющий, как будто Лиз была еще девчонкой и разбила старую вазу — дешевую и страшную, но прекрасно вписывающуюся в интерьер. — Почему же мистер Можтабай занимался чем угодно, кроме того, чтобы искать сходные преступления для составления общего почерка подозреваемого?

— Ты не сказал, с чем нам придется столкнуться, — ответила Лиз, давя в себе вопрос о том, откуда Рэд узнал о том, чем был занят Арам. 

— Того, что я сказал, было достаточно. Дональд знал об этом. 

Лиз бросила на Рэда неверящий взгляд. Тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Он работает в ФБР семь лет, в этом году, к слову, будет восемь. Пять из них он ловил меня. Неужели ты думаешь, что он ничего не замечал?

— Так, выходит, он знает, кто ты?

— Догадывается.

— О чем?

Но подловить Реймонда Реддингтона в обычном диалоге было не так-то просто. Он мастерски и явно с удовольствием перевел тему:

— Девушка, которую забрал с собой Дональд. Он что-нибудь сделал ей?

— Нет.

— Хорошо. Значит, еще есть время.

— Для чего? — Элизабет чувствовала, как голова идет кругом. 

— Чтобы вы нашли ее. Ищите девушку, спасайте ее.

— А Дональд?

— Обычно вендиго убивают своих жертв, но те, кто выживают после встречи с ними, сами готовы умереть, поскольку заражаются «лихорадкой вендиго». Говорят, что это состояние клинического ступора или психоза, во время которого человек чувствует боль в ногах, а так же потребность разорвать всю свою одежду и убежать в лес, — сказал Рэд, усмехнувшись. — Но все это чушь до тех пор, пока новый «вендиго» не попробует первую кровь. Он должен съесть свою жертву, и тогда процесс уже будет необратим. Спасайте девушку — и вы спасете Дональда.

Рэд встал, и Лиз заторможено поднялась вслед за ним. 

— А что, если мы не успеем? — она решилась задать этот вопрос уже в спину Реддингтону.

Рэд остановился и медленно повернулся.

— Это старая история, Лиззи, — устало сказал он. — Охотник и жертва. И ты либо одно, либо другое. А кто из них — выбирать тебе.

Лиз в последний раз шмыгнула носом, потерла уже сухие глаза и одернула пиджак. Она снова осталась одна. Не впервые в жизни, но в первый раз на этой работе. Время поднимать ставки и брать игру в свои руки. Охотник или жертва?

Больше нет непосредственных приказов сверху, Купер все еще на больничном, а за их отделом не наблюдают настолько пристально. Нет верного напарника, всегда готового прикрыть спину и пристрелить того, кто держит тебя за горло. Нет Миры Малик — невидимого щита ЦРУ. Нет даже Реддингтона, который, по его словам, постоянно спасал Элизабет жизнь. Но кое-что у нее все еще оставалось. Достаточно для того, чтобы быть охотником.

Агент Кин связалась с «почтой» и раздала всем ориентировки на машину, которую угнал Дональд. Затем она связалась с Арамом и попросила его попытаться запеленговать сигнал от мобильного телефона Миранды. Насколько Лиз знала девушку, она работала в управлении достаточно долго и уж точно не была полной дурой. 

Лиз поставила свой пистолет на предохранитель, а затем, помедлив, подняла выпавший пистолет Дональда. Ресслер столько раз спасал ей жизнь, что, право слово, будет просто неприлично не попытаться немного увеличить свой счет. 

«Все будет хорошо, — подумала Элизабет. — Все обязательно будет хорошо. Без всяких жертв».

 

Рэд потянул дверцы шкафа на себя. Из недр обычного предмета мебели на него смотрели не привычные рубашки, брюки и старые ботинки, а темнота. 

Темнота бывала разной — она могла становиться верным помощником и союзником, а могла с легкостью сдать тебя врагам со всеми потрохами. Темнота не знала сочувствия и жалости. У нее не было любимчиков. Ей просто были интересны все те монстры, которых она порождала, которые уходили от нее, но каждый раз возвращались, так или иначе. 

Реддингтон с шумом вдохнул воздух. Так вот, значит, как это. Раньше он задумывался, когда же наступит тот момент, когда он почувствует себя старым. Сугубо человеческая черта, поскольку порождения тьмы не знают, что такое старость и смерть — они просто меняют состояния, возвращаясь в темноту. Их не гнетут прожитые годы, не терзают обиды, они практически ничего не чувствуют, кроме двух-трех самых базовых инстинктов. И по сравнению с этим полуживотным существованием даже ощущение старости и никчемности было истинным наслаждением. Рэд умел ценить чувства, присущие человеку, а также расплачиваться за них. 

Тьма всегда принимает своих детей обратно. Даже если они решили покончить с ней раз и навсегда. Даже если они думают, что снова уйдут. Ей, в сущности, наплевать. Ей просто интересно, кто из двух монстров — двух ее порождений и подобий — одержит сегодня верх. 

Рэд шагнул внутрь шкафа, сливаясь с темнотой. Дверцы за ним закрылись с тихим скрипом.

Зверь был там, на другом конце темноты. Он даже не скрывался особенно, к тому же Рэд бы его все равно нашел. Непросто спрятаться в темноте от того, кто сам способен становиться тенью. Поэтому в комнате, в которой он оказался, почти не было теней — все было залито ярким электрическим светом, и из-за этого обстановка казалось похожей на операционную. 

Рэд вышел из стеклянного шкафа; за его спиной еле слышно зазвенели склянки, привлекая внимание зверя. Он обернулся мгновенно, глядя на Реддингтона с легким разочарованием.

— О, черт, я всегда хотел узнать, как вы делаете это, если в шкафу есть полочки... 

— А я всегда хотел узнать, действительно ли вендиго могут втягивать когти, как Росомаха. Проверим? — спокойно ответил Рэд.

Зверь оскалился, показывая, что оценил шутку.

— Ты можешь подождать, пока тот мальчик окончательно превратится в меня, и попросить его помахать лапкой.

— Мальчик не превратится в тебя. — Рэд стал осторожно обходить зверя справа, в то время как тот глумливо принял вызов, двинувшись вслед за ним. Теперь они ходили по кругу.

— Ну конечно, ты ведь мечтаешь, чтобы с годами он превратился в тебя. Точнее, в того, кем тебе никогда не стать. Как жаль, что я нарушил твой маленький план. 

— Мои планы крайне сложно нарушить, — сказал Рэд.

Зверь оскалился еще раз и прыгнул. Возможно, он считал, что на разговоры потрачено достаточно времени или что его противник безоружен. Крайне тяжело думать о стратегии боя, когда все, что снедает тебя изнутри, — это мысли об убийстве. Охотник от жертвы отличается только одним маленьким фактом: он знает больше. Так было во все времена. Усатый тигр охотился на свою добычу, но кое-кто, кому нужно было кормить семью и повесить шкуру перед пещерой, чтобы не так сильно дуло, оказывался хитрее. И тогда охотник и жертва менялись ролями. 

Зверь достиг той точки невозврата, после которой убийство становится важнее всего, а кровь — смыслом жизни. До определенного времени он помнил о маскировке, о защите, о хитрости во время боя, но теперь ему хотелось только одного — попробовать кровь Рэда. И в этом была его ошибка. 

Зверь упал на скользкий пол, хрипя, суча лапами и пытаясь встать в луже уже расползающейся крови. Рэд аккуратно, стараясь не слишком запачкать дорогие туфли, присел рядом на корточки. 

— Что ж, Уильям, а теперь мы поговорим, — сказал он, втыкая нож ему в плечо.

Зверь давно уже не ощущал себя как Уильяма, но какой-то процент от человека в нем еще оставался. И он чувствовал приближение конца. Он рассмеялся и тут же закашлялся, слизывая кровь с губ.

— Ты проиграешь, Рэд, — хрипло сказал зверь. — Ты же знаешь правила. Либо охотник, либо жертва. Третьего не дано.

Рэд не проявлял никакого интереса к его словам — он был занят, собирая растекавшуюся кровь в шприц, а затем переливая ее в какой-то мутный флакон. 

— О да, я знаю правила, — подтвердил Реддингтон, встряхивая флакон. — Очень много правил. Почти все. 

На мгновение в глазах зверя появилось понимание, а затем он снова попытался рассмеяться. 

— Это правило сработает, только если мальчик откажется от первой жертвы, а это невозможно. Я не знаю никого, кто отказался бы. И этот мальчишка, агент... Он не герой. В нем тоже есть тьма.

— В любом есть тьма. — Реддингтон пожал плечами, пристально глядя на флакон. Внутри жидкости, казалось, боролись между собой вместо того, чтобы смешаться. — А Дональд уже доказывал то, что вполне может отказаться и от неоправданного убийства, и от дополнительных жертв.

— Хочешь забрать его себе? О, я понимаю. Но твой Дональд больше никогда не будет прежним.

— Это верно. Все люди меняются. 

Жидкости внутри флакона наконец пришли к какому-то взаимопониманию. Рэд кивнул и убрал его в карман, а затем обратил все свое внимание на зверя.

— Что ж, дорогой Уильям, поговорим на языке, который тебе более доступен. Если бы ты не тронул моего человека, то, возможно, прожил бы немного дольше. Когда ты прыгнул, в моей руке не было ножа, как и сейчас. — он взмахнул рукой — и в ней тут же появился добротный кухонный нож с широким лезвием. — Да, именно так. Можешь считать, что я заодно ответил на твой вопрос касательно проходов сквозь шкаф с полочками.

Зверь всхлипнул и забился в последний раз, а затем обмяк. Рэд вытащил нож из сердца зверя и брезгливо отер лезвие об его рубашку. 

— Огонь, верно, — сказал он себе под нос и пошел проверять содержимое склянок в шкафу с полочками на горючесть. Никогда не стоило забывать об огне, когда имеешь дело с вендиго. 

Тело зверя вспыхнуло как соломенная кукла и прогорело довольно быстро. Рэд убедился, что от него остался только пепел, и снова кивнул невидимому собеседнику.

— Из тьмы во тьму, — тихо сказал он и сделал глубокий вдох. 

Благодаря сегодняшним развлечениям со шкафами, темнотой, ножами, появляющимися из ниоткуда, и таинственными флаконами, сил у него оставалось всего на один переход, а дальше... Дальше Рэд исчезнет. И останется только Реймонд. Впервые за долгие годы. 

Не будет ни запасного плана, ни припрятанного туза в рукаве, ни союзников, готовых подстраховать. Будет только он — порождение тьмы с примесью человечности, и Дональд — человеческий мальчик с обязательной тьмой внутри. Будет интересно и, похоже, весело.

На мгновение ему стало любопытно, сможет ли он умереть, если Дональд бросится на него. 

Рэд подошел к шкафу, потянул на себя стеклянные дверцы и улыбнулся. Полочки, ну надо же... Полочки никогда не мешают. В отличие от людей.

 

Они ехали в молчании. Миранда со скованными за спиной руками и пристегнутая ремнем безопасности изредка шевелилась на заднем сиденье, а Дональд пытался сосредоточиться на дороге. Ему было плохо. Ужасно болели ноги — так, будто он недавно ходил по острым валунам, и теперь раны горели огнем. Руки выворачивало как при лихорадке, и при этом в них чувствовалась чудовищная нарастающая сила, с помощью которой можно было вырвать руль и отшвырнуть прочь. Тогда машину занесет, сам он выпрыгнет через лобовое стекло, а затем заберет оглушенную или уже мертвую жертву с заднего сидения. Скорее всего, девушка умрет, но что с того? Ведь главное — это ее кровь и мясо. Они останутся свежими. 

Нет. 

Дональд покрепче стиснул пальцы на руле и подавил рвущийся наружу рык. Он человек, человек, господи, он просто человек. Только вот все вендиго сначала были людьми, судя по тому, что он читал в интернете. С трудом Ресслер постарался припомнить, что же он читал. Разумные мысли путались, сливаясь со странным ритмом в ушах и диким желанием крови. Оно было настолько сильным, что Дон готов был вцепиться себе зубами в руку, лишь бы заглушить его.

Человек, он человек. Что же он читал о вендиго? Ах да, он вбил странное прозвище их нового подозреваемого в поисковик, едва увидел. Судя по тому, что происходило теперь, Дональд должен был бегать по лесам и отлавливать на мясо заблудившихся туристов. Но преступнику как-то удалось сохранить свое человеческое обличье. На секунду Ресслер представил себя таким же — идущим по городу и рассматривающим людей исключительно как мясные туши. Ну уж нет, лучше лес.

Он остановил машину и заглушил мотор. Открыл дверь и выпрыгнул на сырую землю. Очень хотелось разуться и почувствовать ее голыми ногами. Но это делать было нельзя.

Дональд неловко открыл заднюю дверь машины и выпутал Миранду из ремня безопасности.

— Что дальше? — спросила она, поднимая глаза. В них не было страха, она вообще за всю поездку вела себя до странности тихо, не кричала и не плакала. Возможно, все судмедэксперты были такими — работа тяжелая, если кричать каждый раз, когда видишь какой-нибудь кошмар, то так и без голоса можно остаться.

— Пойдем, — сказал Дональд и позволил девушке самой выйти из машины. 

Так уже было. Тогда была другая ситуация, другое время года и день вместо ночи, но все повторялось, как какой-нибудь муторный навязчивый кошмар. Дональд снова вел по лесу человека, которого собирался убить. И в этот раз жажда убийства была невыносимой. 

Хотелось забыться, отдать себя в руки внутреннего зверя и прийти в сознание только над распростертым телом жертвы, когда все уже закончится. Ужаснуться сделанному, убежать в лес и получить маленькое оправдание в том, что это был не ты. Но каким-то чудом ему удавалось не соскользнуть во тьму окончательно, а держаться на грани. И пока было так, стоило бороться. Дональд думал и пытался анализировать ситуацию, пусть даже в последний раз в своей жизни. 

Ему не стоило красть машину. Он был достаточно силен, чтобы схватить Миранду и унести на себе. Но почему-то он продержался столько времени, не пользуясь преимуществами его состояния. Машина была важным атрибутом мира цивилизации, но еще она была следом. По которому их могли догнать. 

Да, все повторялось, Дональд снова был в лесу и хотел убить человека так сильно, что это застилало ему глаза. В прошлый раз он удержался только благодаря ей. Благодаря Лиз. А в этот раз...

У вендиго должен быть очень хороший слух, настолько хороший, чтобы он мог расслышать биение сердца своей жертвы. Но чужое присутствие Дональд почувствовал чем-то другим, таким же необъяснимым, как очень чуткий слух, но, несомненно, человеческим. 

Элизабет Кин вышла из-за дерева и подняла пистолет. В это мгновение Миранда извернулась и боднула Дона в живот головой. Он согнулся пополам, а девушка уже бежала по направлению к дороге. Вдалеке уже можно было разглядеть блики света от полицейских машин.

Лиз не опускала пистолет, продолжая держать Ресслера на прицеле.

— Дональд, как ты? — спросила она. Обеспокоенный голос странно контрастировал с дулом, направленным в грудь.

Дону наконец-то удалось разогнуться и глубоко вздохнуть. Пахло влажной землей и корой деревьев. Аромат духов Лиз был последним аккордом в мелодии ночных запахов. 

— Рэд сказал, что если мы спасем девушку, ты будешь в порядке.

— Рэд ошибся.

Охотник. Жертва. Старая как мир связка снова перевернулась, разделяя людей.

— Стреляй, Лиз, — сказал Дональд. — Тут больше ничего не сделаешь.

— Нет! Я не могу.

— Можешь. Сделай это ради меня. Я не хочу становиться таким. И не хочу быть очередным номером в списке Реддингтона. 

Лиз плакала, но руки у нее не дрожали. Дональд начал медленно отсчитывать про себя: десять, девять, восемь...

— Не вини себя, — попытался сказать он, но из-за все еще пробивающегося рыка слова получились неразборчивыми.

И вдруг все изменилось. Дональд резко повернулся вправо, выпуская из поля зрения Элизабет. В глубоких, чернильных тенях между деревьями, как ему показалось, кто-то был. И этот кто-то не заставил себя ждать. 

— Охотник или жертва, Дональд. Ты уже понял принцип, не так ли? — Рэд вышел почему-то с противоположной стороны, почти вырастая из земли, и из присутствующих этому никто не удивился. 

Ресслер чуть приподнял верхнюю губу, обнажая клыки и глухо зарычал. Даже теперь он не видел Рэда полностью, но ощущал, как все звериные чувства накалены до предела. Зверю в нем не нравилось то, чем на самом деле был Реддингтон. А тот, казалось, не замечал состояния Дональда и приближался к нему медленной вальяжной походкой.

Впрочем, с походкой Рэда тоже было что-то не так. Обычно его шаги невозможно было расслышать, он ходил тихо, как домушник, и первое время официальной работы с Реддингтоном Ресслеру постоянно хотелось обернуться. Сейчас же он шел тяжелой поступью, словно на его плечи давил какой-то тяжкий груз. 

— Но принцип принципом, а заставлять хорошую девушку становиться убийцей — это как-то грязновато, не находишь? 

— Ты хочешь сам? — ответил Дональд и почему-то ничуть не удивился этой мысли. 

И не испытал совершенно никакого отторжения.

Реддингтон стоял в шаге от Ресслера и почему-то больше не пугал его до дрожи. Внутренний зверь забился куда-то на задворки сознания, и теперь Дональд смотрел на мир практически без животного искажения. 

— Есть такое правило, — сказал Рэд, доставая из кармана какой-то флакон. — Ты не вендиго до первой крови. Но смысл в том, что эта первая кровь случается рано или поздно. А если этот не-вендиго отказывается от первой жертвы...

— Его проще пристрелить? А я ведь не отказывался от своей жертвы, она просто убежала.

— Пей, — властно сказал Реддингтон, поднося флакон к губам Дональда.

Ресслер сделал глоток. 

— Лиззи стояла прямо перед тобой, но ты предпочел бы пулю в сердце, чем сделать ей что-нибудь плохое.

В этот самый момент кости Ресслера и все внутренние органы как будто обдало огнем. Боль была жуткая, нечеловеческая, и он завыл, точнее, заорал и упал бы на колени или лицом прямо в грязь, если бы Реддингтон не поддержал его. 

— Тише, тише, сейчас все пройдет. Все почти закончилось. — шепот Рэда каким-то образом проник в сознание Дональда, прежде чем он отключился. 

Реддингтон держал обмякшее тело несколько секунд, а потом стал аккуратно оседать на землю. 

— Лиззи, ты не поможешь мне? — поинтересовался он, из последних сил пытаясь говорить бодро. — Боюсь, сам я уже не встану.

Они доставили Дональда домой не иначе как с помощью магии. Обычной такой магии, включавшую «скорую помощь», нескольких медиков, которые помогли его внести и уложить на кровать, а так же зеленые купюры, которые помогли все это провернуть. Реддингтон заверил Лиз, что теперь Ресслеру ничего не угрожает и ему, как ни странно, тоже. Самому Рэду врачи мимоходом измерили давление, диагностировали переутомление. Пожилая медсестра посоветовала Лиз больше времени проводить со своим отцом и не давать ему поводов нервничать. Элизабет с трудом подавила рвущийся истерический смешок под довольным взглядом Рэда.

И сейчас, усадив Реддингтона на диван в квартире Дональда и даже найдя ему плед, Лиз рылась на кухне в поисках чая, кофе или чего-нибудь покрепче. Все мужские квартиры были предсказуемыми — все самое нужное находилось в радиусе протянутой руки вокруг мойки. В итоге Элизабет вполне успешно заварила чай на двоих и плеснула Рэду виски из почти непочатой бутылки.

— Хлебни лучше ты, тебе нужнее, — дружелюбно посоветовал Реддингтон, глядя на чуть подрагивающее запястье Лиз.

Та покачала головой и взялась за чашку.

— Как ты? 

— Бывало и похуже.

— Действительно бывало? — усомнилась Лиз. Рэд сейчас напоминал смертельно уставшего человека, который не спал несколько суток и держался исключительно на ослином упрямстве. Но он сам попросил тормошить его и не давать заснуть. 

— Много лет назад. Спрашивай.

Лиз так часто мечтала услышать эту фразу, представляла как засыпет Рэда вопросами, потрясет перед его носом папками или как минимум изобразит жуткую обиду... Но сейчас все, что она могла, — это проглотить чай и виновато развести руками.

— Честно, я даже не знаю с чего начать, — призналась она.

— Тогда начнем с самого главного. У меня в куртке, во внутреннем кармане есть фото, — сказал Рэд. 

Лиз механически поднялась, принесла куртку и порылась в карманах. 

— Осторожно, — запоздало добавил Рэд, уже когда Элизабет прижала руку к губам, подавив невольный вскрик. В другой комнате Ресслер завозился на кровати, но тут же затих.

— Это... — начала она.

«Испаритель. То самое фото из альбома, которое ты забрал», — хотела сказать Лиз.

— Анастасия Крестовская. Настя. — Реддингтон произнес это имя с какой-то затаенной нежностью. — Она очень любила собак да и вообще зверюшек. Часто проносила их в комнату тайком от мамы, а потом они ссорились из-за них, мирились и оставляли их или раздаривали знакомым. Собаки были довольно милыми, а вот попугаи — мерзкие птицы.

Лиз присела на диван рядом с Рэдом и безмолвно смотрела на него, сжимая фотографию мертвой девочки. Сказать точно, сколько ей было на момент смерти, она не могла.

— Это случилось, когда она уже была совсем взрослой. Я видел все, — продолжал он. — Она приехала к матери, решила остаться на ночь в своей комнате. Она уехала бы утром, она бежала, но другие люди были быстрее. И опытнее. Я тогда не мог понять, зачем они делают это, ведь она всего лишь ребенок. А потом я узнал про ее отца, который вовсе не умер в тюрьме, как сказали его семье. 

— Берлин, — с трудом выговорила Лиз.

— Да. Раньше его звали Александр Крестовский, и в своей истории он вам не наврал. Но поверь, я тоже понятия не имею, что ему нужно от меня и как он вообще меня нашел. 

Какой-то частью сознания Лиз все еще цеплялась за разумные, реалистичные объяснения происходящего. Если спрятаться за недосказанностями, то можно играть по этим правилам и дальше. И не замечать очевидного. Рэд сочувственно смотрел на нее и продолжил, только когда дождался кивка. 

Невозможно было жить в иллюзиях, не после сегодняшнего дня.

— У нее была любимая игрушка — маленький плюшевый медвежонок, — сказал Рэд, светло улыбаясь. — Боже, раньше я думал, что люди отличаются исключительно по тому, какая игрушка у них была любимой в детстве: мишка, заяц, котенок или грузовик. У тебя любимцем был заяц. Тебе подарил его отец, и ты всюду его за собой таскала. Он уцелел при пожаре, потому что ты так крепко вцепилась в него и не отпустила, даже когда он начал тлеть. 

Реддингтон осторожно взял за левую руку и коснулся шрама. Лиз плакала, не пытаясь спрятать лицо или вытереть слезы. 

— Ты...

— Я жил под твоей кроватью. И у тебя в шкафу. Я был в тенях, меня не существовало, я сам был тенью, — прошептал Рэд. — Я мог перемещаться по темноте и быть во многих местах одновременно. Вот твой ответ. 

— О Господи, — выдохнула Лиз и уткнулась Реддингтону в плечо. 

Он погладил ее по голове.

— Это тяжело осознать. 

— Я нормально, я сейчас... — пробормотала Лиз. 

— Реймонд Реддингтон на самом деле погиб двадцать лет назад. Я просто взял его имя и похожую внешность, а спустя четыре года меня засекли ваши власти и идентифицировали как его. Надеюсь, он сейчас в куда лучшем мире и не сердится на меня. 

Лиз подняла голову от плеча Рэда.

— Но ты же... ты все делаешь, как человек. Ты ешь, пьешь, я видела твою кровь, тебе бывает больно, ты устаешь... Ты стареешь. 

Рэд смотрел на Элизабет, мягко улыбаясь, и она снова почувствовала себя школьницей, которая верно разгадала очень сложную задачку, и теперь он гордится ею.

— Я потратил годы на то, чтобы стать человеком. Когда мне спустя несколько лет моей жизни разбили губу и я увидел кровь, я радовался как ребенок. 

— Но почему? Зачем?

— Потому что это прекрасно. Дышать. Ощущать жизнь. Чувствовать. Любить. Это то, что я почувствовал, впервые вырвавшись из тени и схватив тебя в охапку. Ты не помнишь этого — ты была слишком маленькая, ты думала, что твой отец спас тебя, и я не хотел тебе рассказывать. 

— Ты спас меня, — сказала Лиз и посмотрела на фотографию незнакомой давно погибшей девочки. — Почему не ее?

Рэд помрачнел впервые за этот вечер.

— Вероятно, потому что я полюбил тебя больше, чем ее. Только этим я могу объяснить то, что не смог тогда вырваться и спасти ее.

— Ты не виноват.

— Ох, Лиззи. Ты даже не знаешь, как я виноват. Потому что я мечтал услышать эту фразу долгие годы. Только смерти Насти это не отменит. И покоя мне не принесет. Единственное, что мне остается, это присматривать за тобой. 

Чай уже давно остыл. Лиз сидела, прижавшись к плечу Рэда и поджав ноги. Правда всегда оказывала сокрушительное действие на нее, и когда кто-то после крупного вранья вдруг говорил правду, это был как глоток свежего воздуха. Элизабет иногда чувствовала такое на допросах. 

— Это так прекрасно, Лиззи, — говорил Рэд. — Протянуть руку из окна под дождь и почувствовать капли на своих пальцах. Ощущать запахи, вкус еды. Видеть столько вещей, не только прячась в тени. Но самое приятное — это чувствовать, переживать, ощущать, как твое сердце бьется и волнуется при виде другого человека. Это так хорошо, что невозможно передать.

— Я понимаю, — медленно сказала Лиз. — Но то, как ты все это описываешь... Ты самый настоящий человек из всех, которых я встречала. 

— Мне приятно, если это действительно так, — сказал Рэд. 

— Да, но как все это объяснить другим людям? Я понимаю, что, скорее, не стоит, но что делать с сегодняшними событиями? Мне придется писать отчет и... — Лиз откинула голову на спинку дивана и застонала. — Боже, там же сейчас Арам остался совсем один, мне, наверное, надо ехать... Не представляю, что я им всем скажу.

Лиз встала с дивана и подняла свое пальто.

— Ну, это как раз очень просто. Напишите, что ваш подозреваемый накуривал жертв какими-то смесями, вызывающими неадекватность. При его задержании агент Ресслер героически принял удар на себя, а судмедэксперт Колгроу профессионально разобралась в проблеме и вывезла его в лесополосу, где он пришел в себя. И побольше канцеляризмов, тогда никто не придерется. — Реддингтон откровенно развлекался, придумывая безумную версию.

— Купер будет в восторге, — ядовито отозвалась Лиз.

— Лиззи, помни, что я говорил: ФБР знает о таких случаях. И предпочитает замалчивать их. Поэтому простые смертные не знают о том, что вендиго реальны и не думают, что...

— Под кроватью живут бугимэны.

— О, еще как живут. Поезжай к Араму, а я присмотрю за Дональдом. Мы будем в порядке.

— Поднимай трубку, когда я звоню, — сказала Лиз и вышла из квартиры.

Несколько минут Рэд просидел спокойно, глядя в одну точку, а затем рассмеялся. Лиз так и не спросила его, что случилось с настоящим вендиго. И это можно было считать хорошим знаком в их отношениях. 

 

Дональд оторвал голову от подушки и тут же опустил ее обратно. Да, вот так намного лучше. Ничего не кружится, разноцветные пятна перед глазами не танцуют, да и комната отсюда прекрасно просматривается. Если постараться и держать глаза открытыми, конечно же. 

— Некоторое время ты будешь чувствовать небольшую слабость. — Этот голос он мог узнать в любом состоянии. К сожалению. 

— Реймонд. — Слова давались с некоторым трудом, но все-таки говорить получалось. — Ты в моем доме всего... сколько ты тут времени, кстати? А уже нашел виски.

— Неплохой сорт, — сказал Рэд, отсалютовав бокалом и тут же, без перехода: — Знаешь, мне нравится, что ты стал называть меня по имени.

Ресслер попытался пожать плечами, что в его горизонтальном положении смотрелось очень странно. 

— Банальная вежливость. Ты же не зовешь меня «эй, ты!».

Рэд рассмеялся, но смех этот звучал как-то приглушенно, по сравнению с его обычными приступами веселья. 

— Тебя довольно проблематично звать «эй, ты!», Дональд.

— После всего, что между нами было.

— Да. 

Слово упало как глухим камнем в пруд. Ресслер невольно поежился.

— Я хотел пошутить.

— У тебя получилось, — ободряюще сказал Рэд. — Просто я слишком устал.

— Это... отнимает много сил?

— Я даже не могу придумать достаточно остроумную метафору, чтобы описать как.

— И не надо, — покладисто согласился Дональд. — Мне только одно непонятно — даже при том, что это так энергозатратно, эта... способность есть в тебе. Но ею не пользуешься. Или... погоди, я не то хотел спросить. Почему ты воспользовался своими способностями ради меня?

Ресслер не мог разглядеть лица Реддингтона, но почему-то ему казалось, что оно должно выражать хотя бы снисходительность к идиотизму.

— Твои мысли путаются не потому, что ты идиот, а из-за побочного эффекта от лекарства. Это нормально, — любезно пояснил Рэд. — Но я отвечу на все твои вопросы. Видишь ли, в обычной жизни я предпочитаю быть человеком, а не... силой зла и тем, кто живет в шкафу. Человечность — ты даже не представляешь, как это приятно ощущать. Сладкий миг, когда выбираешь между плохим и совсем ужасным вариантом, находишь путь сквозь сплошную стену и чувствуешь себя человеком. За это многое можно отдать.

«И ты отдаешь, — подумал Дональд. — Каждый миг, каждый час принося свое всемогущество в жертву. И в этом тоже есть человечность».

— Что касается твоего второго вопроса... — продолжал Рэд, — Скажи мне, зачем ты защитил Элизабет Кин? Зачем подставился, зачем бросился навстречу вендиго?

— Ну, она моя напарница. Это моя работа — защищать людей, в том числе и своих коллег, особенно если...

— Если знаешь больше, — закончил за него Реддингтон. — Если у тебя есть подозрения касательно этого мира, то ты должен защищать тех, кто этого не видит. 

— Я предпочитаю более простую формулировку: служить и защищать, — сказал Ресслер.

— И это тоже. 

— Тебе можно чем-то помочь? Чтобы ты быстрее восстановился?

— Ох, я, конечно, давно не лежал ни под чьей кроватью, но уже научился медленно восстанавливаться. — В голосе Рэда слышалась какая-то затаенная гордость. — Я просто чувствую ужасную усталость и головную боль, но скоро это пройдет. А магические силы восстановятся позже. В спешке нет необходимости. 

— Ты можешь ложиться, где тебе угодно. В том числе и под моей кроватью, — искренне сказал Дон.

Рэд встал из кресла и подошел к кровати Дональда, пристально глядя на него. Ресслер затаил дыхание: ему было ужасно интересно, как проявится сущность Реддингтона. Он просто закатится под кровать, и?.. Высосет жизненную силу из Дона, или украдет его сны, или влезет ему в голову? 

Реддингтон снял жилетку и аккуратно сложил ее, неторопливо снял галстук, потом присел на кровать и стал расшнуровывать ботинки. В наполовину расстегнутой рубашке и строгих брюках он улегся рядом с Дональдом, прямо поверх одеяла и утомленно вздохнул.

— Что ж, — сказал Дон после некоторой паузы, — я сам сказал, что ты можешь ложиться где угодно.

— Верно. К тому же когда есть возможность не касаться тьмы, я стараюсь воспользоваться ею. Спокойной ночи, Дональд.

— Спокойной ночи.

Этой ночью темнота вела себя куда спокойнее, чем обычно.


End file.
